All thats Left behind
by Prince Marth aka Xai
Summary: Legato attached Vash's Left arm to his body, but why? Chapter 2 is up! However note that there are some spoilers, so ignore some details if you don't want to ruin the end of Trigun. Though its a big fight between Vash and Knives- who didn't see this comin
1. All tht's Left behind

All that's Left behind

By: Prince Marth a.k.a. Xai

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the story.

Knives stood quietly as a seventeen- year- old Legato repaired a computer system crucial to the plant. Though Knives could easily do this himself, he gave the job to Legato as a sort of test. Legato was eagerly working and accomplishing much. This was the third such test given to him by Knives. Legato had prove competent, as both a worker and a tactician. However, he seemed to hold a heart, still capable of loving, of feeling. Such a thing that got in Knives' way. Though it was clear of Legato's hate for Vash, it was also clear that in the worst case scenario Legato would not be able to bring himself to kill. Actually Knives took some consolation in the fact that when he first found Legato, or _Shotoko_, rather, the boy would not go near a weapon. Shotoko's eyes were a brilliant Blue, and his hair to match, however, he was named Legato by Knives, the first of many alterations. Legato, a word that is used for smooth playing in piano was used for another meaning. In Knives eyes smooth character and smooth ways of dealing with situations are exactly what Knives wanted in a human. Legato was the only human he trusted and was more than just another spider to be blown away. Legato also gained a power granted to him by Knives. Though Legato had the basis to use such a power born into him, he did not have the discipline, nor the will to use it. Thus, Knives sped up the process, a process that took Shotoko's deep blue eyes and turned them into Legato's captivating golden eyes. Eyes that were capable of traveling past the barriers of the physical world and into the mind of any one who happens to catch a view of them. Legato's power went much farther then simply being able to kill at will, but indeed it allowed him to convince one's mind and control it to his will. Legato's training with Knives had not included killing, not yet, but soon, as Knives would say.

"Are the repairs finished?"

"Yes."

"You have completed them sooner then i thought you would.... very good Legato. Today is the day you learn to kill."

"Master Knives?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if I ca-"

"You will."

"Are you sure?"

"If you still feel strange about it, then watch me first."

They walked outside, and traveled awhile to the small town of June.

"I will show you first hand the power of killing!"

"Master Knives..... Will you use.... it?"

"Yes, you read my mind Legato."

Knives engaged his angel arm; his eyes grew to a maniacal glare.

"Master Knives!"

"What is it?!"

Knives' voice was savage.

"You... can't.... not here!

"Are you defying me Legato?"

"I-----"

"These are the spiders and they WILL die!!"

"You can't just take away a life like that it isn't right! Not so many, not at once!"

""What's wrong you've always said you wanted to kill!"

"I wanted to kill Vash, because he hurt you, but not all these people!!"

"Legato!! Enough of this!! You're hiding your real point behind glass!!"

"What?"

"I can see what you are trying to say."

"Master, this is...."

"Your home town, and I don't care. The first part of learning how to kill is to lose what means more to you than anything. To ...... harden you... in a way."

Tears burned Legato's face.

"No!! Master NO!!"

"Enough!!!"

Knives engages Angel Arm full Force.

"No!!!!"

Legato goes to punch Knives, Knives cancels the angel arm out, still holding his gun.

"What was that? WHAT WAS THAT LEGATO?!"

"You can't!"

Knives shot off Legato's left arm, the arm Legato had attempted to punch him with.

But all of a sudden knives dropped his gun.

"That..... . . .F..a..c..e.... Not that face.....

Legato wore the same look of horror Knives had shown himself when Vash had shot him in the leg.

"Master.... why?"

"I-- I don't...."

Knives was panicked.

"I- AHHHGGGG!!!!!!!"

Knives runs out his horror showing clear.

"Master, no!! Don't leave me!!"

Knives sat in his room not moving or talking and breathing very loud. His door was locked.

"Master....."

Legato had wrapped his wound Though he still felt immense pain.

"I-..... Why?! Why did you shoot me!?"

Knives did not answer.

"Why did you really want them to die!?"

A day passed. Knives found Legato passed out on the floor of the Plant.

"He has lost too much blood......"

Knives placed Legato into one of the Plant orbs.

"He'll recover here. The only way to repair my fault is to repair what was lost...."

Two days later Knives is seen in the Third City of July.

"Hello Vash."

"Knives is this you're excuse for killing?"

Word of July's destruction spread and Vash's name spread through rumors and fears. Knives, however returned to the Plant were Legato was recovering, and Knives had made sure to keep the wound open, for he had found a replacement.

"Legato, you've finally awoken, I had something for you."

"I don't want it."

Legato's normally calm voice was burning with inner hate.

"I would have rather died then have had to live with this memory of your own imperfection!"

"Legato, you've turned so cold.... you've obviously thought this over."

"It doesn't matter."

Knives held up Vash's left arm.

"Is this a repayment? I told you I don't care!"

"You are pushing limits child. You have no idea!"

"I have plenty of ideas!"

"You should be glad about how much we're alike Legato."

"Don't ever put me on the same level as you!"

"Your face..."

"Huh?"

"You do not understand Legato!"

"Shut up!"

"Why? We are not enemies... I- have regrets about shooting you however, so I brought you this arm."

"I said I didn't want it before."

"I think you lie through you're teeth. I will allow you to think it over. I will preserve the arm until you decide. Oh and, if you do decide we aren't enemies then I'll allow you to know- this arm belongs to Vash!"

"How?"

"He had one of my revolvers anyway, and he got in my way, so one simple shot and....."

"......and yet you didn't kill him."

"You don't understand."

Legato and Knives part ways, Legato returns to the orb, and Knives returns to his room.

Legato refused the arm each day and each night had horrid nightmares of the day he lost it and then the scene would change, portraying Knives standing with his hand out, calmly saying, "Legato, we aren't enemies." He would see Knives' eyes become maniacal and then wake, screaming with his wound pulsing with pain, and even bleeding. These nightmares recurred every night, each time becoming more real, until he finally went to wake Knives in the middle of the night.....

Knives was awake in his room.

"So, you're awake still Legato?

"No..... Master."

"So you finally decided."

"It was as if the arm called to me, these nightmares I've had.... it becomes more real each time and....."

Legato's voice had risen greatly with out him noticing.

"Legato, there is no need to panic, please, you've been avoiding your true feelings, even if you don't forgive me. You wanted that arm, not just as a replacement but because it would allow you contact with Vash. Contact on a very unusual level. You will sometimes feel Vash's emotions, let it be a sign for you to hate him even more. However, take that warning, knowing this, will you still accept it?"

"Yes, master."

"Then let us begin the transplant."

Hey! I know it's been a really long time since I've written anything and I apologize. However, I'm back and for all those who wanted me to update my Gundam Seed story, you have to wait no longer. I apologize for making you wait so long, or seeming like I ignored your requests, don't worry, I just got a bit lazy and couldn't think of a good way to approach the subject. But I have the idea now and I should have the story finished for the holidays! Read, and tell me what you think!


	2. Are my Sins my Own?

Are my Sins my Own?

By: Prince Marth a.k.a. Xai

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I own the setting. This particular scene takes place during the fight between Knives and Vash in episode 26; however, in following my last chapter with Legato, this takes place assuming Legato was never killed.

* * *

Knives sat drinking some high-class red wine, with him was Legato, a much older, more mature Legato, whom fully understood his power, but indeed he still lacked something according to Knives. This was nearly ten years after his surgery, and yet legato did not seem, with his entire heart to hate Vash. This fact worried Knives, but it wouldn't matter, it would all be over soon.

"Vash should be here soon Legato, "Chapel" betrayed me, as I expected."

Legato's eyes darkened, "I've taken care of him master."

"Albeit, a little late don't you think?"

"Master?" Legato looked troubled, slightly at least, he feared a hint of anger in Knives' last statement.

"Legato, I am not angry; actually I feel this to be quite beneficial." Knives smiled lightly, almost _purely_.

"Master, he's here!" Legato sensed the excitement, or more so, the anxiety in the air.

The tall figure, donning a red coat that was Vash the Stampede appeared.

"It's been awhile, eh, Vash?"

Vash seemed speechless, his eyes hardened, 'I'm not here to talk Knives."

"Why are you in such a rush to die brother? Come now sit down lets reminisce."

"You sick-" Vash's eyes twitched in anger.

"- Come, now. Is that any way to talk to your brother? Well is IT!?"

Knive's eyes became maniacal. He drew his gun. Though it appeared nearly unused, an the black of the metal shone it the sun, Vash's eyes grew dark knowing that its bullets were not without their stains of blood.

The angel arm engaged, "Are you ready Vash? Are you ready TO DIE!?"

"Knives……. " Vash then thought to himself, "I guess this is the only way to reason with you…. To think….I have to nearly kill you to make you come to your senses…… I wish there was an easier way."

Knives shot his arm first, as smoke erupted Knives smiled, "So quickly, and to think I wasted all of this time."

Vash's figure however, stood clear as day as the smoked cleared.

His own angel arm engaged.

"Ah, so you're not dead after all…… Try this!!" Knives' face contorted as he shot another blast, only for it to be negated.

"Damn!!" Knives thought to himself, "With only this gun….. It is impossible to kill him… but………"

Knives shot a blast just left of Vash's position, catching Vash off guard by only a quarter of a second, and though Vash negated the attack, the force from it blew him back. The force was enough to disengage Vash's angel arm and knock his gun from his hand.

"Knives…….." Vash was breathing heavily.

Knives walked over to Vash calmly and picked up his gun as if to pick up a dropped coin. – as all of this had been occurring, Legato, who had observed this fight from a safe distance was fighting his own battle. A battle waged within his mind….. Legato had wanted to aid his master from the very being of the fight, however, his left arm had gone numb, and the numbness traveled through his body, leaving only his mind open. As Knives was on the verge of finally killing his brother, Legato was not even near a deciding move to end his own battle. –

As if from beyond his grave Vash heard the voice of his late friend, Wolfwood, "Hey! Broomhead! Use it!! It's right by your hand!!"

Vash grabbed for the Cross-Gun Wolfwood had once used, and lifted it from the surrounding sands, though still, lying on the ground; Vash aimed the gun straight form Knives' arm, which was, along with his other arm, engaged as an Angel Arm. Both Angel Arms were activated, and Vash was closer to his death bed then he would have hoped. His old friend's weapon was his last hope. Knives, however, seeing this newly attained weapon quickly knocked it away, well out of Vash's reach.

"Sooo… he thinks he can be of use? He's better off staying dead and keeping quiet!!"

Knives rammed Vash back about ten yards with a swift jab to chest with the Angel Arm. Vash, though not completely out of energy yet was feeling the toll of trying so hard to negate Knives' attacks. The last jab left Bash's chest bleeding and had slammed his back into a rock. Vash's body was falling under paralysis fast.

"Knives…….please… come…a..round." Vash was starting to feel the exhaustion falling over him, the weight of which he could not bear.

Knives merely walked over to Vash, stood at Vash's feet and with both Angel Arms flaring, he spoke, "ARE YOU READY!? ARE YOU READY TO DIE!? VASH!? ARE YOU READY TO SEE WHAT TRUE POWER REALLY IS!?"

Suddenly a new feeling overcame Vash, he laid there more awake then ever, and yet unable to move. Knives leaned the Angel Arms directly at Vash, ready to fire, his face maniacal with anger, "It IS TIME BROTHER—"

"-NO!! stop it master!! Stop!!" Legato stood, crying his blue eyes filling with endless tears. "You can't kill him!! Master…. I…I… I felt it, as you held those weapons to Vash, this arm it trembled, it shook uncontrollably, it revealed to me in my mind the feeling of true fear. The basic urge that every living creature has to live….. master…. Please stop!!" Legato stood in front of Vash blocking Knives from attacking.

"Dammit!! Why…. Why?"

"Because master…. It was the same fear you talked about…… when you were hurt."

"Uhhg……. No…. no don't remind me!! Vash!? Did you really feel that way!?"

"Knives….. every being has to live, because every being possesses fear, and will we are no different, I knew you wanted to kill me… I …..I've seen this before…. But… I Never thought it would be of my own brother….. The pain I felt for you, and the fear I felt, a feeling I had never felt before………… Knives I cannot lie to you."

Knives looked about to cry, "No……. Brother!!-" Knives collapsed, though he was still conscious."

"Legato…. Why did you, of all people stop him? Why would you save me?"

Legato was about to speak but Knives cut him off, "I see now, Why? Because…..He isn't Legato."

"What do you mean?" Vash seemed puzzled.

Knives' voice was quiet now, and sounded sad and exhausted, "His name is _Shotoko_."

Shotoko looked up, "Vash….. I do not know what to say to you after all that has happened, I do not even think I can look at you, never mind at myself. I do not know how to repent for what I have done, or how to deal with my mistakes. I have fool heartedly used my power; I have tortured your mind. I had actually considered letting you die, and freeing you of these burdens of thought…"

"Then why save me?" Vash was tired, but he kept an even voice, questionably happy.

"Because, I found that if you die, you dreams in life, and your journey in life would have ended in failure. I though my best way to repent was to hope that Knives would stop if I intervened…. I guess it worked. However this action does not nearly purify my heart, my heart will never be pure again, but at least I can help those whose hearts are still pure at least I can hope that no one else will make my mistakes."

"Your heart was always in the right place….. Shotoko…. Merely, like my brother's heart… it was clouded." Vash smiled. "Shotoko…. Thank you."


End file.
